Inesperada Interação
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Derek acha que seria apenas uma noite comum, até descobrir que tem um Omega preso em seu porão! Sterek.
1. Parte 01 de 02

**Título: **Inesperada Interação  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Teen Wolf  
**Ship**: Sterek  
**Classificação**: +13  
**Gênero:** U.A., romance, comédia  
**Sinopse**: Essa é a história de um Alpha e um Omega e como o destino deles inusitadamente se cruzou, superando décadas de hostilidades e despertando um algo a mais que ambos queriam aprofundar.  
**Direitos Autorais:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...

* * *

**Importante**: essa história é totalmente universo alternativo. Alpha!Derek, Omega!Stiles. Dedicada à Bruna Uzumaki, por que nós estamos sempre nos encontrando nos caminhos da vida! So, boa leitura! Não foi revisada, possíveis erros são minha culpa, mas o advogado me orientou a negar até a morte xD

* * *

**Inesperada Interação**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 01 de 02**

Derek Hale terminou de esfregar as mãos sujas de graxa com o pequeno trapo encardido e o jogou no chão. Deixou os olhos verdes analisarem bem a Ducati Diavel, satisfeito com o resultado.

Acabara de limpar o motor. O próximo passo era polir a lataria vermelha, deixando-a ainda mais brilhante. Aquele veículo era seu orgulho, tinha tanto cuidado com a motocicleta quanto teria com um membro de sua família. Okay, aquilo era exagero. Mas o rapaz realmente gostava da moto de primeira linha.

Inclinou-se para pegar uma garrafa de whisky que já ia para menos da metade. Não bebera tudo no momento, tinha dado algumas goladas apenas, para acompanhar o clima quente da noite californiana. Um clima tão quente que o obrigara a tirar a camiseta branca e ficar apenas de calça jeans rasgada em algumas partes, deixando os músculos definidos e bem trabalhados a mostra.

No dia seguinte Derek planejava participar de um racha, apesar da prática ser ilegal, por isso precisava da Ducati em perfeitas condições. Não houvera tempo hábil durante o dia, com a correria da faculdade. Como alternativa restara passar parte da noite de sexta-feira colocando seu bebê em ordem.

Olhou em volta procurando a lata com o lustrador para polir a lataria. Viu uma lata vazia e aberta sobre uma das prateleiras. Com uma careta a pegou e jogou no latão de lixo. Sorte que tinha uma reserva. Nesse caso, teria que olhar no porão, onde Derek escondia suas coisas, para que ninguém mexesse. Os outros moradores da mansão evitavam o porão: lugar mais bagunçado de todos. Um ótimo esconderijo.

Pegou apenas a garrafa e saiu da garagem, dando a volta na grande casa e entrando pela cozinha. A via de acesso ao porão ficava ali. Mal abriu a porta, acendeu a luz e desceu os poucos degraus. Derek já se arrependeu: a bagunça era enorme. Não compreendia como cabia tanta tranqueira por ali!

Respirou profundamente. Seu esconderijo secreto ficava mais ao fundo. Uma lata de cera para motos novinha em folha guardada dos outros moradores.

Colocou a garrafa de whisky sobre uma ilha de caixas de sapato e começou a fuçar em uma pilha de revistas velhas. Lembrava-se de ter guardado por ali.

Foi então que ouviu som de vozes exaltadas, em seguida passos apressados e um barulho alto, que pareceu muito com o de alguém caindo, principalmente pelo gemido que veio depois. A porta bateu e as vozes se foram.

Tudo o que restou foi o silêncio entrecortado por pequenos gemidos.

Curioso, Derek passou pela bagunça e foi ver o que estava acontecendo ali, sem esquecer de pegar a garrafa de bebida, claro. Para sua surpresa descobriu um rapaz desconhecido levantando-se do chão, onde aparentemente havia caído.

– Ei, está ferido? – soou preocupado de leve.

A pergunta fez o garoto dar um salto de susto e afastar-se para trás até bater as costas contra a parede. Os olhos castanhos arregalados de leve eram prova de que estava um tanto assustado. Apesar disso ergueu as duas mãos fortemente cerradas em punho, em uma posição estranha.

– Não se aproxime – ele falou estreitando os olhos de modo pouquíssimo ameaçador – Eu luto karate!

Derek apenas levou a garrafa aos lábios e deu um gole na bebida. Observou o desconhecido longamente. Ele vestia uma camisa xadrez aberta que exibia uma camiseta de algum super herói qualquer que Hale não reconheceu. Os cabelos escuros estavam arrumados em algo que deveria ser um topete. Apenas deveria. O rosto pálido era simpático, no fim das contas. Toda a situação, apesar de inusitada, divertiu Derek. A única coisa que não combinava era a marca avermelhada ao redor do olho esquerdo, como se ele tivesse levado um soco. Em pouco tempo aquilo estaria em um tom de roxo terrível.

– Essa é a posição do Louva-Deus? – Hale perguntou seriamente.

O menino pareceu surpreso ao ouvir a informação nova, mas logo se recuperou.

– Sim! Saiba que eu fui o primeiro da minha turma a dominar esse golpe. E eu luto desde os doze anos!

A afirmação fez com que Derek rolasse os olhos.

– Não existe essa posição no karate, garoto.

– Quem disse? – o outro indagou fazendo uma careta.

– Eu _luto_ karate. Desde os oito anos – Hale divertiu-se secretamente vendo a postura defensiva se desmanchar, o garoto foi visivelmente pego no susto, tão rápido quanto seu rosto ficava levemente esverdeado.

– Okay, tudo bem. Se vai me bater, faça logo! Já levei um, posso sobreviver a outros! Mas mesmo que quebre as minhas pernas não posso fazer o que vocês querem!

Ops, informação demais. Derek balançou a cabeça, confuso. Resolveu se ater ao mais básico do básico.

– Como você se chama?

– Stiles – garoto respondeu após engolir em seco. Começou a alternar olhares entre o cara fortão e a porta, calculando suas chances de sair correndo e escapar ileso.

– Eu sou...

– Derek Hale. É. Eu sei quem você é – Stiles cortou a apresentação soando entediado. Hostilidade pingava de suas palavras, nas entrelinhas.

– Como sabe quem eu sou?

A pergunta de Derek traia sua curiosidade e surpresa. Não desconfiava que era assim tão popular para que garotos do estilo de Stiles pudessem reconhecê-lo.

Foi a vez do mais jovem rolar os olhos.

– Você é um maldito _Alpha_. Todo mundo nessa droga de lugar sabe quem são os Alphas... – resmungou a resposta olhando o mais velho de cima a baixo, analisando o corpo definido e a mostra.

– E você é um Omega...? – Hale arriscou o palpite óbvio. O garoto a sua frente era tão nerd que não poderia jamais ser um Beta. Por Deus, o menino levava canetas em seu bolso e elas não tinham escapado durante a queda. Só podia ser alguma técnica nerd. E ele não era um Alpha ou, é claro, Derek o reconheceria de volta.

Antes de responder Stiles ajeitou a camisa, esticando-a sobre o corpo.

– É. Eu sou um dos inteligentes. Mas não do tipo que seus amiguinhos estão querendo. Aqueles gêmeos idiotas!

A reclamação trouxe um pouco de luz a Derek. O tal Stiles só podia estar falando de Ethan e Aiden, os únicos gêmeos entre os Alphas.

A situação não deixava de ser divertida. Décadas e décadas de rivalidade entre Alphas e Omegas (e Derek nem sabia como isso começara) ficava evidente naquele encontro, pela postura defensiva do outro.

Compreendia por que ele se auto intitulara como um dos "inteligentes". A grande maioria dos universitários que conseguia entrar para a Fraternidade Omega Capa Zeta, ou simplesmente _Omega_, era formada por nerds e esquisitos que vinham para a Beacon Hills University cursar TI ou Ciências da Computação ou Engenharia da Computação ou qualquer outra área considerada menos importante. Sim, aquele era um lugar extremamente preconceituoso.

Já os membros da Beta Delta Sigma, os _Beta_, recebiam estudantes dos cursos considerados intermediários. Basicamente alunos de Medicina Veterinária, Odontologia, Engenharias em geral, exceto a Engenharia da Computação, por motivos evidentes.

E por último, os Alpha Gama Pi, AKA _Alpha_, aceitavam apenas pessoas que se encaixassem em duas condições: estudantes de curso Top (inclua aí Medicina, Direito, Administração, Psicologia entre outros) e que tivessem uma conta bancaria familiar com pelo menos nove dígitos. Sem esses requisitos, não ganhava o ticket premiado.

Por isso Alphas eram a elite, os populares da faculdade. E os Omegas... bem, esses eram os esquisitões, versões mais velhas dos nerds do colegial.

– Olha, cara, na boa. Pode passar a noite toda me batendo que eu não vou poder ajudar vocês – levou a mão ao olho ferido, tocando de leve a pele machucada.

– O que os gêmeos querem que você faça? – Derek soou incomodado.

Stiles pareceu desconfiado com a pergunta. Mas a sinceridade de Derek era inquestionável. O garoto relaxou um pouco.

– Eles querem que eu invada o sistema da faculdade e roube o resultado da prova do professor Finstock – coçou a nuca – Mas eu não sou esse tipo de Omega. Eu não sou um hacker.

– Que curso você faz? – Hale deu um gole no whisky.

– Fisioterapia – informou com um sorriso orgulhoso. Diante da expressão surpresa de Derek, completou a informação – Vou seguir a área de esportes, me tornar fisioterapeuta da seleção de basquete e viajar o mundo todo.

Ouvir aquilo fez a expressão de Hale amenizar um pouco mais. Pelo visto o outro tinha tudo estruturado em sua mente.

– Eu não estou aqui para bater em você. Nem sabia dos planos daqueles dois e não me importo que roube ou não os resultados da prova.

O alivio do outro foi tão evidente que desconcertou Derek.

– Santo Deus, você não sabe como eu estava com medo de acabar com um nariz quebrado... já que não vai me bater, me dá um gole disso aí, cara. Eu totalmente preciso.

Derek franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Quantos anos você tem?

Na mesma hora o garoto emburrou.

– Dezenove. Quase vinte!

– Sem bebida para você – o Alpha decretou com firmeza, dando um longo gole no gargalo, de propósito para que Stiles visse como era bom.

– Idiota – Stiles resmungou chateado enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, discretamente tentando não mirar o corpo sarado do rapaz. Então olhou em volta e foi sentar-se nos degraus da escada – Espero que eles não me deixem aqui a noite toda...

Derek observou a figura desolada de seu novo companheiro de porão. Stiles parecia sentir muito, mas tinha motivos para isso. Viu o rapaz tocar o olho esquerdo e gemer de leve.

– Eles te trouxeram a força?

O garoto balançou a cabeça.

– Entraram na nossa fraternidade e bam! Eu dei azar de estar de bobeira por lá. Eles me ameaçaram, mas eu não sou capaz de invadir nem o sistema da biblioteca! Daí os dois me arrastaram para cá. Santo Deus, preciso por algo aqui por que está doendo pra valer.

A imagem partiu o coração de Derek Hale. Ele sentiu-se penalizado pela visão comovente de Stiles e decidiu que ajudaria o menino a sair daquela enrascada, mesmo que para isso precisasse "rosnar" para os companheiros de fraternidade.

– Vamos dar o fora daqui – foi dizendo enquanto seguia em direção a escada e começava a galgar os degraus – Não vou deixar que nada mais lhe aconteça. Não se preocupe.

Ao passar pelo outro notou como a face pálida era tingida com algumas pintas. Por algum motivo bizarro a imagem de um sorvete de flocos veio a mente de Derek e o Alpha salivou. Tratou de balançar a cabeça de leve, espantando o pensamento.

Tentou abrir a porta, mas foi em vão.

– Cara, desculpa acabar com a sua alegria – Stiles soou sem esperança – Eles trancaram a porta... só vou sair daqui quando aquela dupla de idiotas quiser...

Derek voltou-se para Stiles e sorriu pela primeira vez. Um sorriso arrogante e cheio de si, exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos. Um sorriso perfeito. Desceu um degrau, tomando espaço.

– Garoto, eu sou um Alpha – ele ergueu a perna, acertando um golpe violento contra a fechadura, quebrando-a e abrindo a porta com a facilidade de quem parte um palito de fósforos. Sentiu-se intimamente satisfeito ao ver a expressão impressionada de Stiles – E luto karate.

Continua...

* * *

Notas finais:

A segunda parte está digitada e será postada no dia... TADA! Não conto. Só Deus e eu sabemos quando virá... talvez amanhã... talvez mês que vem... *apanha* Okay, nada tão longe assim.

Essa é uma duoshot, então a próxima já é o final! Querem descobrir o combate épico (SQN) entre Alphas? Quer descobrir os paranauê reservados para este Alpha gostosão e o Omega meio nerd? Acompanhe-me em mais essa aventura!

Obrigada por ler e até mais!


	2. Parte 02 de 02

**Título: **Inesperada Interação  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Teen Wolf  
**Ship**: Sterek  
**Classificação**: +13  
**Gênero:** U.A., romance, comédia  
**Sinopse**: Essa é a história de um Alpha e um Omega e como o destino deles inusitadamente se cruzou, superando décadas de hostilidades e despertando um algo a mais que ambos queriam aprofundar.  
**Direitos Autorais:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...

* * *

**Importante**: essa história é totalmente universo alternativo. Alpha!Derek, Omega!Stiles. Dedicada à Bruna Uzumaki, por que nós estamos sempre nos encontrando nos caminhos da vida! So, boa leitura! Não foi revisada, possíveis erros são minha culpa, mas o advogado me orientou a negar até a morte xD

* * *

**Inesperada Interação**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 02 de 02**

_Derek voltou-se para Stiles e sorriu pela primeira vez. Um sorriso arrogante e cheio de si, exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos. Um sorriso perfeito. Desceu um degrau, tomando espaço._

– _Garoto, eu sou um Alpha – ele ergueu a perna, acertando um golpe violento contra a fechadura, quebrando-a e abrindo a porta com a facilidade de quem parte um palito de fósforos. Sentiu-se intimamente satisfeito ao ver a expressão impressionada de Stiles – E luto karate._

– Venha – Derek chamou, tirando Stiles de seu estupor.

Assim que pos o pé na cozinha, Hale sentiu o peso do olhar de Aiden e Ethan sobre si. Ambos os Alphas permaneciam sentados à mesa, segurando latinhas de cerveja. Eles pareciam surpreendidos. Evidentemente não esperavam que a porta fosse arrombada por um companheiro.

Logo notaram a figura magrela do Omega aparecer atrás de Derek, tentando espiar por cima do ombro do rapaz. Aiden ficou em pé.

– Ei, esse Omega é nosso!

A frase saiu meio rosnada e fez a expressão de Derek Hale se fechar, enquanto o garoto atrás de si se encolhia de leve temendo acabar com o olho direito socado, para combinar com o esquerdo.

O Alpha mais velho estreitou os olhos.

– Não. Esse Omega é _meu_. Se eu souber que se aproximaram dele outra vez vão se arrepender por um longo tempo – praticamente rosnou de volta.

Aiden ainda fez uma careta, mas o outro gêmeo, conhecidamente a metade com bom senso, levantou-se e tocou no ombro do irmão. Ter a atenção negativa de um Hale não era algo que desejasse. Derek era aluno de Direito, cheio de conexões e um campeão em várias competições de karate. De qualquer ângulo que se olhasse não podia terminar bem para eles, caso desafiassem o outro Alpha.

– Sacamos, Derek – Ethan afirmou conciliatório – Não chegaremos nem perto do seu Omega.

– E espalhem esse recado para os outros – Hale foi falando e caminhando em direção à saída da cozinha, sabendo que Stiles o seguiria – Só avisando: rapto é crime. Se algum Omega for trazido para cá a força farei questão de incentivar um processo.

Deixou a ameaça no ar e manteve a porta aberta para que Stiles passasse por ela. Lançou um último olhar frio e cheio de advertência para os gêmeos e saiu da cozinha.

Stiles esperava por ele na área. Então caminharam lado a lado em direção a garagem.

– Obrigado, cara – o garoto sorria aliviado – Mas só para constar: não sou seu Omega, nem de ninguém!

Derek assentiu de leve. A garrafa até então esquecida foi levada aos lábios sensuais e ele deu um gole no líquido âmbar. Observou brevemente a face pálida, permeada de pintas. Lindas pintas. Como gotas de chocolate na tez de mármore. Suspirando, o Alpha percebeu que precisava dizer alguma coisa.

– Sei disso. Mas agora eles vão te deixar em paz.

– Obrigado – repetiu.

Então chegaram à garagem e o queixo de Stiles foi ao chão. O espanto do menino deixou Derek satisfeito.

– É uma Ducati? É sua?! Santo Deus! Eu já vi essa belezinha no campus, mas não sabia de quem era.

– Sim, é minha. Quer dar uma volta? Te levo até sua fraternidade.

Com muito custo Stiles desviou os olhos da belíssima moto e mirou Derek, havia pesar em sua expressão.

– Você não pode – indicou a garrafa nas mãos do outro – Já bebeu o bastante por hoje, grandão. Nada de direção.

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas em desdém.

– E você é o xerife? Nunca burlou as regras?

Stiles fez uma careta engraçada. Não contou que era filho do xerife da cidade e que aprendera com o pai que havia limites que jamais deveriam ser ultrapassados. Combinar álcool e direção era um desses limites. Que o chamassem de quadrado e antiquado por isso. Não se importava.

– Já quebrei as regras, Hale. Mas nunca coloquei a minha vida ou a de outras pessoas em risco por causa disso.

A reprimenda não irritou o mais velho. Pelo contrário.

– Me chame de Derek – deu um gole no whisky – Amanhã a noite vai ter um racha de motos. Quer ir comigo?

Stiles cravou os olhos castanhos na figura a sua frente. Já tinha ouvido falar que Derek Hale costumava sair por aí com garotas e garotos. E ele estava claramente dando em cima de si, o que não deixava de ser lisonjeiro.

Aproximou-se um passo e acertou um tapinha camarada no ombro do Alpha.

– Que tal isso: ao invés de ir ao racha você me pega na fraternidade com essa moto irada e eu te deixo me levar ao cinema e depois à uma lanchonete. Hum...? – com a proposta Stiles deixava claro que aceitava o flerte, todavia jogariam pelas suas regras.

Esticou os lábios em um sorriso que tinha pouco de confiança e muito de receio de ouvir um "não". Mas foi um sorriso tão fofo que derreteu algo no coração de Derek e, de repente, o racha de motos parecia algo totalmente sem graça que deixaria de lado para gastar o tempo com aquele garoto a sua frente, sem hesitações.

Uma volta na moto. Cinema. Lanchonete. E, quem sabe, sorvete de flocos para encerrar a noite...?

– Parece ótimo – Derek concordou com o convite – Talvez um sorvete de...

Ao perceber o que estava dizendo o Alpha calou-se. Estivera a um passo de revelar o estranho fetiche que sentira ao conhecer o rapaz. Stiles e sorvete de flocos.

– Sorvete de...? – o menino soou curioso.

– Sorvete. Qualquer sabor está bom – desconversou.

Ganhou um sorriso muito mais espontâneo e sincero em retribuição.

– Pode ser. Obrigado pela ajuda com os caras, eu preciso ir agora. Então a gente se fala amanhã, grandão. Me pega as oito na sede da Omega.

– Vou te...

– Não precisa – Stiles cortou a oferta – Minha fraternidade fica perto. Chego lá de boa!

Enquanto falava já ia se afastando, acenando um adeus para o Alpha. Derek não acenou de volta, mas os olhos verdes tinham um brilho intenso, levemente escurecido. Ele levou a garrafa aos lábios e deu um longo gole, assistindo Stiles se afastar até que o menino saísse de seu campo de visão.

Só então se virou para o interior da garagem. Lembrou-se que não achara o lustrador no porão. Em contra partida encontrara algo muito melhor no lugar. Normalmente não daria nem um segundo olhar para um Omega. Seu currículo de conquistas incluía nomes de beldades Alphas, tanto da fraternidade feminina quanto da masculina. E ocasionalmente uma Beta mais exuberante.

O garoto que conhecera aquela noite não tinha a beleza estonteante de suas conquistas, algo artificial reforçado com quilos de maquiagem cujo preço podia pagar um ano do curso que Stiles escolhera. Também não aparentava o requinte e refinamento que Derek costumava ver em suas companhias.

Não. Mas aquele Omega tinha uma beleza natural e espontânea, um sorriso límpido e sincero. E um jeito estabanado com o qual Derek não estava acostumado. Um conjunto de pequenas coisas que chamara sua atenção. Pequenas coisas que queria conhecer melhor e desvendar...

Nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma antes, com ninguém.

Jamais sentira aquele formigamento no estomago... crescendo junto com a idéia de que gostaria, muito, de chamar aquele garoto de seu Omega.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte se encontraram no horário e local combinado. Stiles, parecendo um urso panda com o olho arroxeado, vestia-se de forma incrivelmente nerd com a camisa xadrez por cima de uma blusa do Batman e calça jeans. Derek mantinha o estilo "motoqueiro do mal" com a jaqueta de couro preta e calça jeans rasgada.

Eles assistiram Spiderman 2. E Stiles jogou pipocas em Derek quando o rapaz fez um comentário pouco lisonjeiro sobre o traje colante do super herói. E os dois foram repreendidos quando começaram a brigar pela barra de chocolate que o Omega trouxera e _não_ pretendia dividir com Derek. O Alpha nem gostava tanto assim de chocolate, só queria provocar o outro. E adorou a expressão chateada quando conseguiu tomar mais da metade do doce. Malditos Alphas, foi o resmungo de Stiles.

Depois do cinema foram à praça de alimentação do shopping comer alguma coisa.

Foi a parte da noite em que Stiles surpreendeu Hale novamente. O garoto comia muito! Ele era como um Troll socando o fast food na boca, parecendo temer que as batatas fossem sair correndo ou o hambúrguer fosse ganhar vida e desaparecer dali.

– Como...

– Como eu... consigo manter a... forma? – Stiles cortou a frase, falando de boca cheia – Pelo menos nisso... eu tinha que... ter sorte, né?

E enfiou mais batatas na boca, mastigando-as com fúria. A mesma fúria que Derek desconfiava que Átila, o Huno, dedicava aos inimigos. Era tão engraçado que o Alpha sorriu largo, encantado; pela primeira vez desde que conhecera aquele Omega tão singular. Certamente não pela última vez, se continuasse ao lado de tão exótica criatura.

Então Derek esticou o braço e passou o polegar pelo canto dos lábios de Stiles, recolhendo um pouquinho de catchup. Silencioso levou o dedo aos lábios e sugou o molho adocicado, sem desviar os olhos verdes do Omega em momento algum, deliciando-se internamente por vê-lo corar sem jeito.

– Nunca mais vou deixar que te machuquem assim – Derek sussurrou referindo-se ao olho roxo de Stiles, presente de um dos gêmeos. O menino apenas acenou com a cabeça, aceitando a oferta de proteção de bom grado.

Depois do jantar voltaram a subir na Ducati e Hale ganhou a estrada, dirigindo rumo à reserva florestal. Sentiu Stiles, cheio de coragem, passar os braços por sua cintura e aconchegar o peito em suas costas.

Logo chegaram a um espaço no começo da floresta, tranqüilo e deserto, onde podiam sentar e observar a grande lua cheia que dominava o céu noturno. Ela parecia tão próxima da Terra e tão perfeita...

Mal tinham se acomodado sobre a grama, com as costas contra um dos troncos de árvore, e Derek fez algo que estava desejando desde a despedida da noite anterior ao conhecer o Omega: passou uma mão pela nuca do garoto e o puxou para um beijo que foi prontamente correspondido. Um beijo forte e profundo, sedento. Que revelava o que ambos sentiam.

Ao se separarem Stiles encostou a testa contra a de Derek e sorriu, meio sem fôlego.

– Santo Deus, homem. Continue me beijando assim e eu vou começar a pensar em te deixar me chamar de _seu_ Omega...

Hale rosnou algo em resposta que nenhum dos dois entendeu, em seguida puxou o garoto para uma nova rodada de beijos. Não ia dizer para Stiles que, secretamente, já o marcava como seu; antes mesmo que tivesse a permissão.

E Derek esqueceu completamente o sorvete de flocos, pois o gosto do garoto em seus braços era muito melhor!

Fim

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Nos vemos em uma próxima aventura!

Mas só por curiosidade... se eu fizesse mais uma fanfic Sterek UA ambientada nesse cenário de faculdade e com esses Alpha e Omega humanos, alguém leria? Achei uma abordagem muito rica e com várias possibilidades!

Obrigada.


End file.
